KuroMomo Week Drabbles
by MangoFlavoredMochi8096
Summary: Drabbles for KuroMomo week.
1. Author's Note

**Hello~! First of all, happy KuroMomo week! /... Therefore... here are the dabbles for this special event~ ^o^.. ((I've published it here a bit late though... Sorry...))... Ah! I'll also publish the last chapter of "Momoi-kun and Tetsu-chan" next week... My schedule's killing me that's why I can't publish my works on time... =_=".. oh well... Enjoy!**


	2. Day 1: Sudden Surprise

**Day: **1

**Theme: **Birthday

* * *

**oOo**

"Where are we going, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked as Kuroko pulled her while holding her hand. Kuroko looked back to face the pink-haired girl.

"You'll know it sooner." He said as he smiled.

"I..if you say so.." Momoi said. She still can't react properly at the situation.

_**- Flashback –**_

"_Ano… Momoi-san.." Kuroko suddenly called. Momoi, who was alone at that time, jumped a little in shock. She looked at the blue-haired man with a surprised face. She's actually used to it.. But she can't help not to be shocked whenever Kuroko suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She can't predict him after all._

"_W..what's the matter, Tetsu-kun?" She said, still wearing the same expression._

"_Will you please come with me? It's important." Kuroko said. He gets her hand and started to pull her._

"_Eh?" Momoi was shocked because of the man's actions, but then decided to follow him. _

_**- End of Flashback- **_

They walked through a dark path where their source of light is no other than the dim lights placed beside the path. Momoi became a bit confused and asked Kuroko again.

"Ano.. Tetsu-kun…" Her question was cut when Kuroko suddenly spoke.

"We're near there." He said. Momoi made her grip on Kuroko's hand tighter and closed her eyes.

"I guess trusting Tetsu-kun is all I can do for now…" She thought. Suddenly, lights flashed to her eyes, making her open them. As she does so, she saw the blue-haired man smiling at her. Right at his back is a table with 2 chairs and properly-placed food, roses surrounding the whole area, and a banner with "Happy Birthday, Momoi-san" written on it. Tears fell from her eyes because of happiness.

"Momoi-san…" Kuroko called her attention.

"W..what is it?" Momoi said.

"Please look at this." Kuroko said as he put out a small box from his pouch. Surprisingly, it has nothing inside.

"Eh? What was that for?" Momoi asked. Kuroko smiled as he put his other hand at the top of the box. As he removed it, a silver ring can now be seen inside. Momoi's eyes widened.

"Happy birthday, Momoi-san" Kuroko said with a smile on his face. He gets Momoi's hand and slowly put the ring on her ring finger. Momoi looked at the ring closely. More tears came from her eyes. Kuroko wiped them out for her as he slowly caressed her cheeks.

"I hope you like them" Kuroko said with his calm voice. Unconsciously, Momoi hugged Kuroko.

"Thank you, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said, still crying. Kuroko hugged her back, making her more comfortable.

**END**


	3. Day 2: Unforgettable Moment

**Day: **2

**Theme: **Ice Cream

* * *

**oOo**

Momoi was walking alone at the streets. It was Sunday morning so she decided to go shopping some stuffs. Since she bought too many items, she can't hold them easily. As she continued to walk towards the busy streets, her arms became weaker, making it harder for her to hold still.

"Ah!" She shouted as she saw a box that she carry was about to fall. She intended to catch it but she can't. Luckily, someone held her arm and catch the box for her. As she looks at the man who helped him, her face became red.

"Are you alright, Momoi-san?" The man said with a smile.

"T..Tetsu-kun?!" Momoi said.

"Please let me carry some of those." Kuroko said as he looked at the stuffs Momoi had in her arms. Momoi nodded as Kuroko get some of the heavy ones.

"Mind if we go somewhere for a while?" Kuroko asked. Momoi's face became redder.

"H…hmm!" Momoi said as she nodded her head in agreement. Kuroko smiled and they proceed to the convenience store where they usually buy ice creams after their club activities back in Teiko. While they're walking, Kuroko got confused and asked Momoi.

"What did you actually buy, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked.

"Ah! They're just actually my personal stuffs." Momoi said as she smiled.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Kuroko asked.

"Eh? Sure!" Momoi said cheerfully. "It seems like we're having an unplanned date!" Momoi said to her mind. Kuroko noticed her giggling by herself. Because of his natural habit of observing people around him, he seems to know what Momoi's thinking. He just smiled and looked straight with a pinkish face. As they reached their destination, which is the convenience store where they usually buy GoroGoro-kun after their club activities back in Teiko, Kuroko went to the counter and pay for two pieces of the said ice cream. One is pink-colored and one is blue-colored. Kuroko took the pink one while Momoi took the blue one. They leave immediately as they got their ice creams. Kuroko decided to walk Momoi to her house.

"Thank you for this, Tetsu-kun." Momoi said as she took a bite of her ice cream. Kuroko smiled as he also took a bite. As they finally reached Momoi's house, Momoi opened the gate then faced Kuroko.

"Thank you very much for accompanying me this day, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said with her usual bright smile.

"No problem." Kuroko smiled. She still wears the same smile. Suddenly, a question came out of her mouth.

"Nee.. Tetsu kun… Do you still remember that night?" Momoi asked. Kuroko tilted his head a little as he tried to figure out what the pink-haired girl is talking about.

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked.

"About the popsicle stick you gave me.." Momoi said as she looked away. She thought that Kuroko forgot it. That time when she fell in love with him. Kuroko's eyes widened then put a little smile on his face.

"It's still in you, right?" He said, making the girl face him with a blushing face.

"H..how did you?!" She said while still blushing.

"Well.. since it's you, Momoi-san." Kuroko said with a smile.

"I thought you forgot it…" Momoi said in a weak voice, but Kuroko still heard it as if she said it near his ears. He went closer to her side, caressed her cheeks and looked her in the eyes. The blue ones met the pink ones.

"I won't forget something that important." Kuroko said. Momoi blushed hard as she realized their current position. She slowly removed Kuroko's hands then turned away from him.

"Uhm.. Thank you again, Tetsu-kun!" She said as she quickly gets her stuffs then went inside her house, still blushing. Kuroko smiled then started to walk on his way home. Momoi, who was still embarrassed because of the event, went to her room, slammed herself to her bed, and then hugged the plushie she got from their first date. She rolled over her bed because of joy. As she finally calmed down, she went to her table. She opened a drawer, and then gets the stick Kuroko gave to her. She unconsciously smiled as she looked at the stick.

"He still remember it, eh?" She said.

**END**


	4. Day 3: Unbroken Promise

**Day: **3

**Theme: Tears**

* * *

**oOo**

A loud sound from the buzzer echoed at the whole court. The referee blew his whistle, signifying the end of the game. Everyone's eyes widened as they still can't process in their mind the result of the game. Kuroko lifted his right arm, and then shouted loudly. Everyone screamed loud as they cheer for the new Japan's number 1 Japanese basketball team. Everyone at Seirin jumped in joy. On the other hand, Momoi watched them from her seat as they celebrate their victory. In this match, Seirin finally reached their goal, and at the same time, Kuroko's intention on bringing back the Generation of Miracles to their former selves. Momoi stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going, Satsuki?" Aomine asked. Momoi faced her with a smile.

"I'll just go outside to get some fresh air." She replied. She then took her leave and went outside the stadium. On the other hand, Kuroko looked around the bleachers, particularly searching for someone. Kagami noticed it and went close to his partner's side.

"What's the matter, Kuroko?" Kagami asked.

"I'm looking for Momoi-san" Kuroko bluntly said.

"She's outside. She said she wants some fresh air." A familiar voice said. As they searched for its source, they found Aomine standing outside the court. "Go to her. I know you want to say something to her." He added. Kuroko nod and went on his way outside. He searched for the pink-haired girl. Luckily, he spotted her, but in a way he didn't expect. She's sitting at a bench, her head resting on her lap. Kuroko went closer to her side to check if she's ok. But as he was about to call her name, he heard a sniffle from her. She's crying. Kuroko's eyes widened because of shock. He tapped Momoi's shoulders to call her attention.

"Are you ok, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked. Momoi immediately wiped her tears from her face, and then looked at the blue-haired man beside him. Kuroko offered a handkerchief to her, which she gladly accepts.

"Thank you." She replied. Kuroko smiled then sat beside her.

"Thank you, Tetsu-kun." Momoi said while looking at the ground.

"Eh?" Kuroko replied.

"You're the one who brought back their love for basketball. It's all thanks to you, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said with a small smile. She looked up at the dark sky. Kuroko's eyes widened, then looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Momoi looked at her with a confused face.

"I made you cry that time, didn't I?" Kuroko said in a sad tone. "I lied to you. It's impossible for me to forget what you've said that day." He added.

"Tetsu-kun…" Momoi said. Kuroko lifted his head, looked at Momoi then held her cheeks.

"Seeing you in tears makes my heart shattered into pieces. So please don't cry." Kuroko said as he wiped the tears that are threatening to fall from Momoi's eyes. Momoi hugged the blue-haired guy tightly. Kuroko hugged back as well.

"I promise.. Those tears will be your last." Kuroko said as he patted Momoi's head. He kissed her head as they stayed on their position until Momoi stopped crying.

"You better keep your promise, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said as she pouted her cheeks.

"Yes." Kuroko replied with a smile.

**END**


	5. Day 4: First Kiss

**Day: **4

**Theme: **Pool

* * *

**oOo**

"Momoi-san.. do you still remember the day when we went to Coach's sports center for a pool training?" Kuroko asked as he took a sip of his beloved vanilla shake.

"Of course! Why did you ask anyway?" Momoi replied as she eats her cherry sundae. They're now in the middle of their date. Even though they didn't have too much time to spend with each other, they still manage to set up a date during weekends.

"Well… there are lots of stuffs happened there, isn't?" Kuroko said.

"Yeah." Momoi said with a smile. "And that's also the first time.." She added as both of their faces became red.

_**- Flashback –**_

_The whole Seirin team went to Aida Sports Gym for their pool training. After how many minutes of squatting underwater, Riko decided to let the players have their break. Riko decided to let them have a short break. The boys stopped from squatting, then decided to have a rest. Suddenly, a familiar voice to Kuroko had echoed inside the whole gym. It was Momoi. She went closer to him, shocking the others. After that, the two of them sat at a nearby bench. They talked about their past, which made Kuroko a bit upset, and so does Momoi. Suddenly, Kuroko stood up and looked at Momoi._

"_We'll win against Aomine-kun. That's a promise." Kuroko said with a smile on his face. He looked at the pink-haired beauty with his usual deadpan face. But if you look deeper in it, you can see his determination in bringing his former light back and to make the pink-haired girl in front of him happy. Momoi smiled and give him a nod in return._

"_I believe in you, Tetsu-kun." Momoi said with a very bright smile. The blue-haired boy turned his face away, making the girl confused._

"_What's wrong, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked. Kuroko jumped a little as he heard the girl's question._

"_N..nothing.." Kuroko replied in a soft voice._

"_Kuroko! We're going back to the club room!" Hyuuga shouted._

"_Hai!" Kuroko shouted back. As he stepped his foot forward, he loses his balance, making him fall to Momoi._

"_Ah!" Both of them shouted. As Momoi slowly opened her eyes, she saw Kuroko's eyes very close to hers. She also felt something warm from her lips. Her face steamed in embarrassment as she realized their current position. Kuroko's lips were now in top of hers. They're considered kissing. Yes, it was both their first. Kuroko stood up then turned away and so does Momoi._

"_I'm sorry, Momoi-san…" Kuroko said._

"_I..it's ok.." Momoi said. _

"_Oi, Kuroko! What are you doing there?" Kagami suddenly opened the door. He saw Kuroko and Momoi standing near the pool side. Their face is now on its normal state as if nothing happened._

"_Nothing." Both of them replied. But deep inside, their embarrassment was immeasurable._

_**- End of Flashback - **_

No one has the courage to speak. They don't know what to say to each other. Finally, Kuroko spoke.

"Say, Momoi-san…" He said. The pink-haired girl looked at her.

"That kiss…" He said. Momoi looked at her with surprise. She smiled innocently.

"I didn't regret anything at all" She said as she turned her face away. Kuroko smiled, being contended at her answer.

"Me,too." He replied.

**END**


	6. Day 5: Visiting Italy

**Day: **5

**Theme: **AU/Crossover

* * *

**oOo**

"How about in Italy?" Momoi asked as she gave Kuroko pliers with pictures of different sites in Italy.

"It's decided then." Kuroko said then gave Momoi a smile. Both of them started to pack their things for their honeymoon. Yes, they got married after how many years. Kuroko finally got the courage to ask Momoi's hands, and she obviously said yes.

"I'm so excited!" Momoi said as she put her things to her bag. Kuroko smiled as he went towards Momoi's side. He hugged him from behind, making Momoi to chuckle.

"Me as well" Kuroko whispered to her ears, which made her blush. After packing their stuffs, they went to the airport and went on their way to their destination, Italy.

"Wow!" Momoi's eyes sparkled as she looked at her surroundings. Giant churches, street painters, musicians, the warm weather. It's perfect. "So beautiful!" Momoi said in a cheerful tone. Kuroko smiled.

"Ciao~" A man suddenly shouted. He came near the newly-weds, and then held Momoi's hands.

"Would you go out with me, Bella?" Veneciano Vargas said. Momoi blushed a little.

"Excuse me, but we have to go now." Kuroko suddenly said. Momoi and Veneciano jumped a little in shock.

"Tetsu-ku.." Momoi didn't able to continue as Kuroko grabbed her hand from Veneciano then suddenly pulled her.

"We need to go to our hotel." Kuroko said without looking at Momoi who was being pulled by Kuroko. Momoi chuckled as she finally realizes the situation.

"Tetsu-kun's jealous.." She thought as she giggled. As they arrived at the hotel, they arranged their stuffs. Momoi decided to take a shower first. After her refreshing shower, Kuroko decided to take a shower as well. While waiting for her husband, she decided to look around their room. A king-sized bed, a couch, a table, and some elegant decorations can be seen inside. She sat at the bed, waiting patiently for Kuroko. She felt sleepy, making her body fall to the bed.

"I'm done, Satsuk.." Kuroko stopped from drying his hair as he saw Momoi sleeping soundly. He went close to her, got her bangs away from her eyes, and then kissed her to the cheeks. Momoi's eyes slowly opened. She saw Kuroko staring at her with a smile on his face.

"T…Tetsu-kun?" Momoi said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you awake now, Satsuki." Kuroko said. Momoi's face became red. She put her hands to Kuroko's cheeks, making the blue-haired man blush. He thought that she was going to kiss him. But she actually pinched his cheeks, shocking him.

"W..what was that for,Satsuki?" Kuroko asked while holding his cheeks.

"Nothing. I just thought that I was dreaming.." Momoi said. Kuroko chuckled, and then also put his hands to her cheeks. Instead of giving her a pinch as well, he kissed her, making her eyes go wide.

"It's not a dream." Kuroko said. After that, they did what a married couple was supposed to do.

**END**


	7. Day 6: Sweet Smile

**Day: **6

**Theme: **Cotton Candy

* * *

**oOo**

"Nigou! It's time to take a bath." Kuroko shouted as he searched for his little pal.

"Arf!" Nigou barked. Kuroko carried the little guy, and then get him to the garden to clean him. Since its Sunday, it's their day off from practice. It's also the time to clean Nigou. As Kuroko was about to open the faucet, he heard a knock from their gate. Kuroko opened the door, revealing a pink-haired girl standing in front of him.

"Good morning, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Kuroko replied.

"Are you busy?" Momoi asked.

"Not that much. I'm just going to wash Nigou now. Why did you ask?" Kuroko said.

"Well… I bought some delicious cotton candies here as I wandered around a while ago and I decided to share some with you since I remembered that your house is near my location." Momoi said as she showed him a bag with the cotton candies she bought. "Ah! Won't you mind if we wash Nigou together?" She added.

"It's fine." Kuroko said. Momoi's eyes sparkled.

"Let's go then!" Momoi said in a very excited tone. Kuroko sweat dropped then gave her a nod. But before they proceed, Kuroko lend Momoi some clothes since she might get wet. As they went to the garden where Nigou was, Kuroko opened the faucet, and then pour some water to Nigou who was now inside his bath tub. Nigou wiggles his whole body, making Kuroko and Momoi wet. They both laugh as they stare at each other. After a minute of laughing, they pour some dog shampoo on Nigou's body. They scrub him together while smiling. He shrugged again as too much bubbles surrounded him. Kuroko and Momoi stared at the dog, and then giggled.

"He looks like a cotton candy.." They said to their minds. After rinsing Nigou to wash the bubbles away, they dried him up using a dryer. After washing Nigou, they both lay down at the floor while laughing.

"Washing Nigou is fun!" Momoi said.

"Yes." Kuroko said.

"He even looks like a cotton candy a while ago." Momoi said. Her eyes widened as she remembered something."Ah! The cotton candy! Let's eat it, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said as she rise from the floor.

"Okay." Kuroko said as he did the same. Momoi get the bag she's carrying a while ago then put out the cotton candy. She bought two flavors, cherry and vanilla.

"Which one do you want to eat, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked.

"The vanilla one." He said as he pointed the blue colored cotton candy.

"As expected from Tetsu-kun~" Momoi said. "I'll take the cherry one then" She said as she opened the pink-colored cotton candy, they both ate the delicious sweet as they talk about several things, particularly basketball. After how many minutes of eating, they finally finished the whole pack.

"It's so delicious~" Momoi said as she put her hand to her cheeks because of too much pleasure.

"I agree." Kuroko said as sparkles can be seen from his eyes. Momoi noticed it, and then smiled.

" That smile…" Momoi mumbled.

"Eh? What did you say, Momoi-san?" Kuroko asked.

"A..ah! Nothing.." Momoi shook her hands. Kuroko stared at her, which made her blush.

"I see." Kuroko said with a smile. This time, Momoi was the one who was confused.

"Thank you for today, Momoi-san." Kuroko said as he smiled brightly. Momoi's eyes widened.

"Anytime, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said as she smiled brightly as well. This time, they share the same thought…

"Those smiles… are much sweeter than a cotton candy."

**END**


	8. Day 7: Wedding Proposal

**Day: **7

**Theme: **Together

* * *

**oOo**

Being confused of what she'll wear for tomorrow, Momoi called Riko for some advice. Riko helped her without a second thought. They went to Momoi's house to check her wardrobe. Momoi put out all of the possible outfits she can wear. As Riko suggested some combinations, she let Momoi try it. While Momoi's changing, she asked the pink-haired beauty.

"Why did you need to ask my advice anyway? You and Kuroko-kun went on a date for many times, right?" Riko said as she sat on Momoi's bed while waiting for her.

"It'll be our last date so this has to be special." Momoi said as she let Riko see her. "How do I look?" She asked the brunette who was looking at her seriously.

"It looks good on you!" Riko said with a smile.

"Thank you, Riko-san!" Momoi said with a smile. "After this… if it doesn't work, I guess I should give up." She said as her smile vanished. Riko looked at her with worried eyes.

"Momoi." Riko mumbled.

_**- Flashback -**_

_It was a normal day for everyone. Momoi was inside her room, listening to her favorite music while staring at the ceiling. She sighed as she remembered the old days. The days where she and Kuroko spend their time together. Even if it's just club activities, walking home together, she still treasures it. The blue-haired man may only view it as a friendly act. But for her, it's like her fairytale-come-true._

"_But… Tetsu-kun only sees me as a friend.." Momoi mumbled to herself. Suddenly, her phone rang. She flips it, then revealed the caller. It was Kuroko. She answered it without any hesitations._

"_Good morning, Momoi-san." Kuroko greeted._

"_Good morning, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi greeted back._

"_Do you have any scheduled plans for tomorrow?" Kuroko asked bluntly. This question made the pink-haired girl stood up from her bed._

"_Eh?! Well… None.. Why?" Momoi asked._

"_Nothing. I just missed my friend." Kuroko said. His statement made Momoi a bit sad. The blue-haired man's words echoed to her mind. "Friend…."_

"_Oh… Okay. I'll come." Momoi said in a firm voice._

"_Are you ok, Momoi-san?" Kuroko said in a worried tone._

"_Ah! I'm fine, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said._

"_I see. See you tomorrow then." Kuroko said, ending the call._

_**- End of Flashback –**_

"If our relationship doesn't make any improvement after this, maybe it's time for me to move on." Momoi said as she put her hand to her chest. Riko stood up then pat Momoi's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Momoi. Everything's going to be fine." Riko said with an assuring smile. Momoi smiled as her thoughts lessen because of the brunette's statement.

**((The next day…))**

Momoi went to the place where they were supposed to meet. As Riko suggested, she's wearing a light blue dress with pink linings. Her hair was braded to her right, with a with flower clip on it. She waited patiently for Kuroko when a sudden hand blocked her eyesight. She tried to remove it, but she can't.

"W..who are." She didn't able to finish her sentence as the man suddenly pushed her gently. Momoi just go to the flow, but make sure to her that she's ready for any circumstances. She felt weird. She knows to herself that she can punch the man's stomach if she wants to, but somehow she can't. She felt safe for some reasons. She only felt this way when she's around that guy.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Momoi asked in an irritated tone. Suddenly the man removed his hands from her. Momoi turned around to identify the guy, and it was Kuroko.

"T..Tetsu-kun?" Momoi said in disbelief.

"Sorry if I scare you, Momoi-san." Kuroko said calmly. Momoi pouted her cheeks, and then gave him a smile.

"So that's the reason why I felt safe a while ago." Momoi said with a smile.

"Uhm.. Momoi-san.. There's something I wanted to ask you." Kuroko said as he scratches his cheeks, making Momoi confused.

"What is it, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi said. Suddenly, Kuroko gets Momoi's hand, he kneeled to the ground, put out a ring from his pocket, then looked at Momoi directly to the eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Kuroko asked. Tears suddenly fell from Momoi's eyes.

"Yes." Momoi answered. Kuroko smiled brightly as he put the ring on Momoi's finger. He stood up then hugged her tightly.

"I'll stay by your side forever." He whispered to her ears.

**END**


End file.
